


Merry and Bright

by Skara_Brae



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, M/M, Merry Christmas, Seriously - Crack., They're Elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skara_Brae/pseuds/Skara_Brae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Ross is just an ordinary, hard-working Elf in Santa's toy workshop. He can never seem to get ahead. But when a misadventure (thanks to his friend Trevor's contraband) brings him under the nose of Harvey Specter, head of the Legal Department of the North Pole, he suddenly finds himself propelled into a whole new world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mike Ross hurried into the canteen, hastily stamping the snow off his boots. It was freezing outside and the wind was blowing, but once inside, heat washed over him. A fire had been built up in the huge fireplace at one end of the room, and the candles gave a warm light over the dining area.

He caught sight of Trevor and Jenny sitting at their usual table and hurried over to join them.

“Hey man!” Trevor called as he saw Mike approaching. “We’ve been waiting forever. What took you so long?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Mike pulled off his hat and gloves and collapsed into a chair.

“What’s wrong, Mike?” Jenny asked, clearly reading the distress and frustration on his face.

Mike sighed. “I just got busted for another uniform violation.”

Trevor and Jenny both groaned.

“I know, I know” Mike sighed. “That guy has it in for me.”

“What was it for this time?”

Mike picked up his hat and waved it at them. “My hat,” he said, “Is missing its bell.”

They both stared at him for a long moment. Then Trevor lost it first. Guffaws and giggles burst out from them both.

Mike felt the color rising in his cheeks. “Come on, it’s not that funny.”

“It’s kind of funny,” Trevor said, covering his mouth. “Almost as funny as the time you got dinged for only having one of your boots polished.”

Mike sighed.

“What happened to your bell?” Jenny asked.

“I don’t know,” Mike exclaimed. “These uniforms are so stupid anyway. Why the hell do we need bells on our hats? It’s just annoying.”

“It’s tradition,” Trevor said. “Anyway, man, you need to get out of the toy workshop. They are much more relaxed about the uniform everywhere else.”

Like Mike wouldn’t give anything to get out of the Toy Workshop. “Let’s eat,” he said dully. “I’m starving.”

They left their coats and hats at the table, and went through the line to get their food. Once they were settled back at the table and started to eat, Jenny began to talk about their plans for once Christmas was over, and the North Pole vacations would start.

“Where do you want to go?” She asked Trevor.

“I don’t care, babe.” Trevor responded lazily. “Where ever you want.”

“I want to go somewhere south,” Jenny said dreamily. “Norway, or maybe Ontario.”

“Sound’s great.” Trevor said distractedly. He was giving a discreet thumbs up to an elf at another table.

“Mike!” Jenny turned her attention to him, “You could come with us!”

“Uh,” Mike stalled. He had gone on one vacation with Trevor and Jenny. Trying to sleep while Trevor and Jenny loudly had sex in the next room did not make for a relaxing holiday. “I think I am just going to visit my grandmother.”

“Oh, that’s nice. How is she doing?”

“Okay, I think.” Mike thought about their last conversation. “She seems to like the new place.”

“That’s good,” Jenny said sincerely.

There was a rush of elves at the door, and they all turned to look at the ones who entered. Mike recognized Jessica Pearson as she came in. She was wearing a green velvet cape with her hair styled becomingly over her pointed ears. She had recently been named the Head Elf, second in command to only Santa Claus himself. She walked in with another elf, who was wearing a long black coat over a three piece suit, and his dark hair was slicked back. He was gorgeous. Mike couldn’t remember ever seeing him around before.

“Hey,” Mike leaned over the table and asked Jenny, “Who’s that with Ms. Pearson?”

Jenny turned and took a look. “Oh, that’s Harvey Specter. He’s the one taking over Ms. Pearson’s position as head of Legal.”

“Looks like a douche,” Trevor said. “Who wears a suit like that?”

“Hush, Trevor,” Jenny hissed. She turned back to Mike, “They say he’s a real up and comer. All the other nurses are totally wild for him.” Jenny worked at the North Pole Medical Clinic, tending to the elves that caught the flu or were injured.

“Hmm,” Trevor took another drag of his eggnog. “I hate how these swells come in to the canteen, pretending like they are just normal people. ‘Oh look, they eat just like us’” Trevor mimicked in a high falsetto. “You know they would rather be dining with Santa Claus every night.”

Mike’s throat went a bit dry at the idea of eating with Santa Claus. It was almost every elf’s dream, and these people did it all the time. “Yeah,” he added lamely. “Who would want that?”

“Anyway, guys, I gotta go.” Jenny stood up and brushed her hands down her uniform. She adjusted her nurse’s cap over her pointed ears. “I have a double tonight.”

“Go save some lives, babe.” Trevor leaned up and gave her a kiss.

“Will do! Bye, Mike.”

“Bye,” Mike said distractedly. His gaze was still on Ms. Pearson and her companion.

“So, you coming over tonight?” Trevor asked. “I think I need some-“ He pinched his thumb and forefinger together and brought them to his lips, “herbal stress relief. Why do you say?”

Mike wrenched his gaze away from the other table. “Yeah,” he said belatedly. ‘Sounds good.”

***  
Harvey settled in the chair with his tray. “Really, Jessica. Are you kidding me? Are we actually eating here? At least tell me we are going to Frosty’s afterwards.” Frosty’s was an upscale bar on the other side of the village.

Jessica sighed. “We can go wherever you want afterwards. It’s important to be seen here though.”

“Maybe for you, the newly minted Head Elf.” Harvey held up his bottle of ale at her in a mock salute. “But no one cares about Legal.”

“I care, Harvey. And you might care about what people think of you in the future.”

Harvey rolled his eyes, and tucked into his meal. At least the food here was just as good as it was everywhere else in the North Pole.

“So,” Jessica put her napkin in her lap, and took a sip of her ale.“You have to hire an assistant.”

Harvey looked up from his food, surprised. “I don’t need an assistant. I have Donna.”

Jessica gave him a blank look.

Harvey felt his stomach twist. “I…don’t have Donna?”

Jessica sighed.

“Oh god, what did you do?”

Jessica gave him a pointed look. “I have promoted Donna and put her in charge of the Nutcracker. You know her passion has always been for the theater. It wouldn’t be right to keep her in an assistant role.”

Rationally, Harvey knew this. Still, he was furious with Jessica for this. “So you promote me and then you take away my assistant? One of the few competent people in the entire department. Now what am I supposed to do?”

Jessica paused with a bite of her ginger salad half way to her mouth. “Find another one, Harvey. I have left a stack of resumes on your desk. Interviews are set up for tomorrow.”

Harvey didn’t want to think about the parade of brown-noses that would be stomping through his office. “Okay, I will agree to the travesty of you stealing away my assistant, but” He waved his finger at her. “I want carte blanche to hire whoever I think is fit. Promise me that.”

“Fine.” Jessica delivered the bite of salad to her mouth.

Harvey smiled. “And you are paying for the drinks at Frosty’s.”

Jessica rolled her eyes. “You never know when to quit, do you?”

***  
Mike and Trevor proceeded to get majorly baked that night. Trevor had moved up in the ranks at his day job working at Santa Claus’s official website, so he had managed to get himself a spacious double room with an elf who worked the night shift, so they had the whole place to themselves. They crouched by the open window, careless of the freezing air drifting in and smoked up.

“Man, I need a huge favor.”

“What?” Mike was wary. Trevor had clearly waited to ask this favor so it had to be big.

“I have a delivery that I need you to make for me tomorrow.”

“Trevor,” Mike groaned, “I can’t get caught running for you. I am in a bad place already. One more strike, and I am out of here.”

“It’s just a quick drop,” Trevor argued. “I just have a bag I need you to drop with the kitchen elves. That’s it.”

“Just a drop?”

“Yeah, man, that’s it. I’d do it myself, but I am on a double shift tomorrow.”

Mike hesitated.

“Come on, man. Just this once.”

“Okay, fine.” Mike agreed. “Just this once.”


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey sighed as Donna waved another eager looking young elf into the room he was conducting interviews in.

This was exhausting. All the candidates had practically the same qualifications, all spouted the same catchphrases, and all had practically the same responses to the questions he asked. 

The Elf in the chair was yammering on about his excellent qualifications. “I am sure I could far exceed your expectations…”

Harvey doubted that. He let his gaze drift towards the window. Donna had set up these interviews to take place in the Gingerbread Hotel. She was out in the anteroom with the other candidates. Harvey still couldn’t believe that Donna was moving on, leaving him after all these years working together. 

“…and as you can see from my resume, I completed over 192 credit hours with a specialization in…”

Not that he truly resented Donna for leaving. As Jessica had said, it was her dream job to run the Nutcracker Theater. But still, it was going to be damn hard to replace her. How was he going to get by without her?

Harvey realized the interviewee (Sam? Or was it Sean) had lapsed into silence and was looking at him expectantly.

“Uh, right. Well,” Harvey pages through the resume, “You are certainly an excellent candidate… Stan.”

Harvey walked the elf out. “Donna, I need a five minute break before the next interview.”

“Okey-Dokey.” Donna gave him a sunny smile.

He walked back into the interview room. There was a door on the side which led to an alley outside. Harvey slipped out of it, and took a brisk walk outside, hoping the cold air would clear his head. 

Even a few moments in the freezing cold didn’t improve he outlook. He hurried back to the room. “I’m ready, Donna” he called out.

The door opened, and his next interview walked in. Or, more accurately, strutted in. A female elf, with dark brown hair and long, flowing blond locks artfully arranged to set off her pointed ears.  
She tossed her long hair back over her shoulders, and purred, “I would just love a chance to work… _under_ you.”

Harvey suppressed a groan. Yes, this was just what he needed.

Fifteen excruciatingly uncomfortable minutes (and about ten more double entendres) later, he politely ushered her out, he gave Donna a look that made her grin.

“I thought for sure she’d be right up your alley.”

“Ha!” Harvey replied. “I need an assistant. Not someone who wants to sit in my lap and feed me bon-bons.”

“Well, you have another minute. The next appointment isn’t here yet.”

Harvey retreated back to his desk. A moment later the door opened and another elf came rushing in. It was young man, wearing the tights and tunic of one of the factory workers. He was carrying a small red sack over his shoulder. The kid looked a bit wide-eyed.

“Mr. Specter, I’m…Rick Sorkin.”

“Nice to meet you, Rick.” Harvey rose and extended his hand.

As the kid reached out to shake it, the bag slipped off his shoulder and hit the edge of the desk. The action caused the seam to split and the contents of the bag spilled all over the floor.

Harvey’s eyebrows rose as he saw the bag’s contents. “What’s all this?”

***

Mike was freaking out. The “easy drop” that Trevor had promised him had turned into a sting. He had barely escaped the NP Police. He had pulled off his hat and hurried into the first available room, which he recalled was an interview with the Legal Department.

Somehow he managed to bluff his way into an interview, then the stupid sack had split, and he was left facing the head of the Legal Department, with a pile of contraband littering the floor. He was so screwed. They would send him to Southern California. He couldn’t handle Southern California. He had fair skin. He would burn. He wound up confessing everything.

“Please don’t report me,” Mike begged. “They’ll send me to Southern California, and I couldn’t stand it there. I have fair skin, I’ll burn—“

The other elf looked surprised. “Why do you think they would send you to Southern California?”

“Transporting Contraband is a class B offence in the North Pole Code of Conduct. Since I am already at the bottom on the ladder here, my punishment would be a demotion to Surveillance. Right now the only opening in Surveillance is in Los Angeles.” Mike shuddered at the thought.

Harvey sat back in his chair. “Are you looking for a transfer?” he asked.

“No!” The words burst from Mike. Why would anyone want to leave the North Pole?

The other elf raised his (perfectly shaped, Mike noted) eyebrows. “Then why on earth are you keeping track of the open positions?”

“I’m not keeping track of them. They are all listed in the paper, and I just… remember them.”

“You remember off hand bits of information you have no interest in?”

“I remember everything.”

Harvey’s perfect eyebrows now threatened to disappear into his hairline. “You remember everything.”

“Everything I read, yeah.”

Harvey picked up the paper on the desk. “Did you read this?”

Mike nodded.

Harvey flicked it open and started to read, “The North Pole Chapter of the International Society of Arboriculture will--

“Host its Annual Christmas Tree Walk this Sunday at 9am.” Mike cut in, “The Walk departs from the North Pole Historical Society and will take about 4 hours. Prizes will be given to those who complete the walk and the accompanying quiz with the highest points. Tickets are on sale—“

“Okay.” Harvey looked at him over the top of the paper. He got up and walked over to the newspapers stacked in a basket by the fireplace. He plucked another paper out of the pile.

“This is from two weeks ago,” he said. “Did you read this one too?”

“I read the paper every morning,” Mike replied.

Harvey opened the paper and began to read, “The newly formed School Enrollment Subcommittee met for the first time on Wednesday to discuss—“

“A possible enrollment surge when the new Elementary School opens in May.” Mike recited. “And right below that there is an article about the new additions to the reindeer herd. Three babies were born last month. There is a discussion about expanding the stables and hiring more grooms.”

“Impressive.” Harvey sat back, perplexed. “So, why didn’t you go to the college?”

Mike blushed. “I had some stuff happen, okay?”

“Some stuff? You are clearly brilliant, but you’re working a minimum wage job and selling contraband. It would have to be more that ‘some stuff.’”

“Okay, right.” Mike sighed. “It was a lot of stuff. A friend needed my help, and I got caught cheating for him. We both got kicked out of the school. Then I had to work to support my grandmother. She’s sick and in the Old Elf Home. I just… haven’t been able to get it together enough to get on.”

“Right, and I am sure that this” Harvey gestured to the bag, “doesn’t help.”

“Hey, I—“

“Don’t interrupt me, kid.”

Mike closed his mouth.

Harvey looked Mike over for a long moment before he said, “Well, you’re an idiot, but you’re not boring.”

“What?”

“Look, kid. You’re not completely stupid either. You must know what I am supposed to be doing here.”

“Interviewing for the open position in the Legal Department.”

“Right.” There was a long pause, and then Harvey sighed. “You think you could do it?”

Mike sat up straight. “Work for Legal? That’s like my dream job. Of course I could do it.”

Harvey looked uncertain, and Mike rushed on. “I know the entire legal code by heart—“

“Yeah, that must come in handy for when you are breaking it.”

“—And once I have read something, I can understand it.”

Harvey still looked a bit uncertain. Mike tried some false bravado, “But I guess if you are afraid I’ll show you up or something, I can go.“ He stood up, and made as if to leave.

That earned him a full blown grin. “Watch it, kid.” Harvey looked him up and down. “Okay, I’ll give you a shot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience. I hoped to have this posted sooner, but current events sort of stole my whimsy. Next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

*3 Weeks Later*

Mike rushed into Harvey’s office. “I finished reviewing the contract, and I have the written summaries here. And here is the document that refutes point by point all the reasons that Vector Corporation says they can’t deliver on time.”

Harvey reached out to take the documents Mike had brought him. He looked them over while Mike collapsed into his guest chair.

“This is good stuff,” Harvey said. “We can use this when we renegotiate the delivery date.”

Mike sat up from his slouch. “Why would we need to re-negotiate? They are clearly in breach of contract. We could sue them!”

Harvey looked over his eager new associate. “Yes, we could sue them, but we need those toys here by Christmas Eve. Lots of kids are waiting for these toys. What would you rather happen – We win in court or kids are disappointed at Christmas?”

Mike deflated at that.

“So we are going to give Vector what they need to make the delivery. But,” Harvey said with a grin, “We are going to make damn sure that all of this gets recorded, and we take it into account the next time their contract comes up for renewal. “

Mike sighed. “Why did the North Pole start outsourcing anyway?”

“’The times, they are a-changing,’ kid. We can’t do everything here anymore. But you should be glad. These contracts cover a lot of what we do here.”

Mike nodded. “Okay.” He swirled his finger around in a circular motion. “Getting it.”

Harvey smiled. ‘Getting it’ had become a regular catchphrase between them.

Mike got up from the chair, and Harvey took a long look at him. The kid was way too skinny, and he seemed to have lost weight since he had started working for Harvey. His cheap suit was practically hanging off his long frame. Harvey was going to have to do something about that.

Mike was headed to the door when Harvey asked, “You got any plans for tonight?”

Mike spun around, surprised. “I am just going to be putting the finishing touches on the new contract for Peppermint Inc. “ He made a face. “Who the heck has their contract come up for renewal in December anyway?”

Harvey laughed. “That’s a long story. I’ll tell it to you tonight over dinner at Rudolph’s. My treat.” He added when Mike looked about to protest.”

“Really? Awesome! I’m there.” Mike pumped his fist as he spun around, and nearly collided with Jessica, who was just coming in. His face turned bright red. “Um, excuse me, Ma’am.” He practically darted out of the office.

Harvey just held back his laugh, and even Jessica seemed amused.

“Hello, Harvey.”

“Jessica. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Just thought I would stop in and see how the situation with Vector is going.” Jessica took the seat that Mike had just vacated.

“They’re crying about their increased expenses, but we’ll get them to meet the deadline. And they’ll pay for screwing with us the next go-around.”

“So you think they are doing this deliberately?”

“I know they are. All the issues that they have raised, they knew about months ago. They think they have us up against a wall because it is so close to Christmas.”

“They do have us up against a wall. They know we have to deliver.”

“But they also know their reputation is tied into being an official North Pole supplier. If it comes out they didn’t deliver as expected, they have a PR nightmare on their hands.”

Jessica looked unconvinced.

“Jessica, I have it covered.”

She nodded. For a moment neither of them said anything. Then she asked, “How’s the new kid working out?”

Harvey was immediately on guard. He wasn’t sure if it was because of her tone or the knowing look in her eyes.

“He’s doing great. He flies through the materials I give him, and he is even picking up on the other guy’s mistakes, even after only a few weeks.

“Hmmm,” Jessica said.

“He’s brilliant,” Harvey added. “He can remember everything he reads, and only yesterday I gave him--”

“Harvey,” Jessica cut in, “Don’t try to snowball me. Don’t think I don’t know.”

“Know what?” Harvey was genuinely perplexed.

“I sent you resumes of the most qualified candidates in the North Pole. You dismiss all of them. Then you hire this kid with no education, no experience, that I have never heard of. And you don’t expect me to notice,” Jessica glanced around before she continued; “You don’t expect me to notice he’s exactly your type?”

Harvey sighed. Jessica knew him too well.

“Tall, slim, big eyes, brilliant—“

“Okay!” Harvey cut in, “So maybe I have a type, and maybe he fits it, but Jessica,” He gave her his best pleading look, “The kid really is brilliant, and he’s good at this. You know I wouldn’t jeopardize the work for a pretty piece of ass.”

Jessica sighed. “I do know that.” She gave him an arch look. “If the kid’s that good, why isn’t he is school?”

“He had some personal issues. I am working on it. But before I send him there,” Harvey sat back in his chair, and ran a hand through his hair, “I need give him a taste of this life. Show him what he could have. Show him that he could belong here.” He looked at Jessica. “You know what I mean. You did it to me.”

She gave him a wry smile. “I guess I do.” She stood up. “I just want to remind you, Harvey, this is my first Christmas as Head Elf. I need everything to go smoothly. So if something were to blow up between you and your… assistant, I would prefer that it wait until after Christmas. Do you understand me?”

Harvey was stunned. He forced the words into his throat, “Sure, after Christmas. Got it.”

Jessica gave him another smile before she headed to the door. “Goodnight, Harvey.”

He watched her walk out the door. He glanced over at the calendar and sighed. It was far, far too long till Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your kudos and comments. The next chapter should be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

“More champagne, Sir?”

Mike Ross happily exchanged his empty glass for a full one, leaving his empty glass on the silver tray proffered by the server. This was the fanciest party he had ever been to, and he was quietly freaking out. He was here, at a cocktail party for the freaking elite of the North Pole, held at Santa Claus’s house. Mike still wondered how he was here. How he belong with these people?

It was Christmas Eve Eve. Harvey had insisted that Mike come with him to the annual Pre-Christmas Party at Santa’s house. 

“It’s a prime opportunity to mingle,” Harvey had insisted. “You need to be comfortable with these people. You are going to belong here soon, kid. Might as well get used to it now.”

Mike could not imagine ever feeling comfortable here. There was a string quartet playing some jazzy music in the corner of the ballroom. The elves around him all looked like they had been born in the formal attire they were wearing. He pulled on the collar of his tuxedo. It felt strange not be wearing his tights.

“Hi, Mike.” The voice came from behind him. Mike turned, and saw Rachel Zane standing behind him. Rachel also worked in the Legal Department and she had been helping him out with his new job.

“Hey, Rachel,” Mike greeted her. “You look great!” She did. She was wearing a green dress that brought out her dark eyes. Her long hair cascaded down her back.

“You don’t polish up too bad yourself.” Rachel gave his new suits a long look up and down.

Mike blushed. “Thanks. It still feels a bit weird to be wearing these kinds of clothes.”

Her lips pursued in smile. “So you’d be more comfortable…out of them?” She raised an eyebrow.

Mike blushed harder. “Uh, you know what I mean.”

Rachel laughed. “Yeah, I get it. Still,” she reached up and brushed her hand down his lapel, and gave him another smile, “It’s a nice suit.”

She walked away before Mike could think of anything to say.

“Dude.” A hand clapped on his shoulder, “Rachel Zane was totally flirting with you.”

Mike suppressed a groan. Kyle. Of course. He was one of the more obnoxious elves that worked in the legal department.

“Com’on, dude. You gonna hit that or what?”

Mike sighed. “Come on, Kyle, she works with us!”

Kyle appeared a bit sloshed. He leaned heavily on Mike’s shoulder. “She barely looks at anyone from the office. And she was _all over you,_.”

“She was not,” Mike protested. “Anyway—“

“Mike,” a heavy hand landed on his shoulder. Harvey. “I need to speak with you.”

Mike turned to look at Harvey. He looked even more attractive than usual in his tuxedo. Mike’s mouth went dry. “Okay,” he managed to gasp out. He followed Harvey to the other side of the ballroom.

“Mrs. Claus wanted an introduction,” Harvey muttered, before loudly exclaiming, “Now, Mrs. Claus, this is Mike, my new assistant.”

Mike barely managed to find the time to draw breath before the white haired lady was turning to him.

“Oh, yes, Michael Ross. Mr. Specter has been telling us so much about you!”

“He has?” Mike managed to gasp.

“Of course!” Mrs. Claus actually reached up and pinched one of his cheeks. “A rising star, he said.”

“Unh,” Mike responded eloquently.

“And just as modest as he said,” Mrs. Claus said delightedly. “You must come to dinner after the holidays. Harvey,” she turned to him, “I insist on it!”

“I will make it happen, ma’am,” Harvey promised.

Mike was on the verge of hyperventilating when Mrs. Claus fluttered off. “Can’t breathe,” he muttered.

“Let’s get some air,” Harvey directed.

In no time their coats had been provided and they were out in the snow.

“That was … just…” Mike gasped. “She invited…”

Harvey sighed, “Yes, you are going to be dining with Santa Claus come the New Year.”

Mike inhaled the cold air deeply. He leaned down and put his head between his knees. “Okay.”

“You are going to be great.” Harvey said from above him. Mike could hear the amusement in his voice.

“How do you know?”

Harvey grasped his sleeve, and pulled him upright. “I know.”

Mike must have stood up too fast. He felt dizzy. He swayed towards Harvey. Harvey, who smelled like champagne and expensive cologne and just a hint of sweat, dissipating now that they were out of the stuffy ballroom. Harvey, who have given him a chance for his dream job. Harvey, who Mike’s more than a little in love with. He’s wearing a long woolen topcoat and has a cashmere scarf wrapped around his neck. The tips of his pointed ears have gone red with the cold.

He’s the most beautiful thing that Mike has ever seen. He can’t help himself. He leaned forward and presses his lips against Harvey’s. For a moment, nothing happens, and Mike is sure he’s about to be more humiliated than that time Trevor convinced him to…

But then, Harvey’s lips part, and his warm mouth is open to Mike’s tongue. Mike can’t help the soft moan he gives off in response.

Harvey’s hand came up to cup the back of Mike’s head, keeping them close. Mike's hands fist on the lapels of Harvey's coat.

A door opened nearby, and a group of people came stumbling out. Harvey and Mike jumped apart and the moment was broken. The reality of what he had just done came crashing down on Mike.

“Mike, I-“

“Oh God, I’m so sorry.” Mike nearly shouted over him. “The champagne, I’m sorry. I’ll just…” And with that, he turned and fled, leaving Harvey alone in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the comments and kudos. Final chapter should be up tomorrow or the day after!


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, everyone was gathered in the main square to see Santa Claus off. It was a yearly celebration, with all of the North Pole in attendance. Harvey stood with Jessica and all the other department heads to one side, but he could not make himself concentrate on Santa’s speech. He was too busy searching the crowd for Mike. Harvey’s stomach twisted every time he thought about the sweet press of his assistant’s lips on his own. Mike had fled before Harvey could think of something to say. As Harvey scanned the crowd, the image of Mike from last night came before him. That slender frame pressed against him, wrapped up in that thin coat. Those too blue eyes, cheeks red against the snow, pale lips parting. Harvey groaned every time he thought about it. That kiss nearly undid him.

He had nearly dragged the elf back to his quarters then and there. It was only the fact that he had promised Jessica that it would not happen until after Christmas. He would not risk everything until after Jessica’s first Christmas as Head Elf. So he had pushed Mike away. But before he could explain, or say anything, really, Mike had fled.

Santa was going on, “And I want to thank each of you for all your hard work throughout the year. Every one of you plays a vital role in the magic of what we do here…”

Harvey finally picked out Mike in the crowd. He was standing with a group of elves that Harvey didn’t know. None of them were from the legal department. His lips tightened when he realized that these must be Mike’s friends from before, the same ones that had set him up to be arrested. Had he driven Mike back into their clutches? That was intolerable. Harvey clenched his fists against the urge to go after Mike right there.

***  
Mike stood with Trevor and Jenny in the crowd as Santa gave his speech. He could see Harvey standing on the platform with Jessica Pearson and the other department heads. Harvey was wearing one of his usual three piece suits and his wool topcoat. He looked, if possible, even better than he had the night before. Mike’s stomach twisted every time he thought about that kiss. Mike finally had his dream job and he had managed to screw it up in record time. All he could hope for was that Harvey would overlook it.

Santa was finishing the yearly speech. “And I want you all to remember who we really work for here – the children. And thanks to you all, many children will be having a very merry Christmas.”

The crowd broke into applause. Santa gave a final wave and settled into the sleigh along with the highly trained delivery elves. With one slap of the reins the reindeer took off, and everyone waved until the sleigh disappeared into the horizon. 

General chatter rose up as people began to scatter from the village square. Conversation was loud and excited. There were many vacations starting that evening.

“Hey man,” Trevor said to Mike, “You going to come out with us tonight?”

“I hope so, Mike!” This was from Jenny. “We have barely seen you since you started your new job.”

Mike thought about going out and getting plastered with them. But he knew how that type of evening would end. Him stumbling home, drunk and alone, while Trevor and Jenny went off to have sex. It just was not that appealing to him anymore, and besides…

“I can’t, guys,” he said. “I have to get back to the office. Legal doesn’t stop, even on Christmas Eve.” This was not technically true. He knew he’d probably be the only one who went in tonight, but he did still have work to do. And if Harvey was going to fire him for his incredibly inappropriate behavior, he was going to leave his work done.

Trevor and Jenny both protested, but they gave in fairly quickly and he saw them off to the Candy Cane Club with a promise to meet them for drinks sometime next week. He pulled up his coat collar and headed back to the legal building.

***

Harvey had given up trying to find Mike in the crowd. He had gotten waylaid by Donna, who made him promise that he would come to the latest production of the theater next month, and by Jessica, to thank him for all the hard work, and by Louis Litt, who it seemed hadn’t wanted anything but to be seen talking to him. By the time he had finally made it to the center of the square, most of the crowd had dispersed and he couldn’t see Mike anywhere.

Harvey sighed. He had not made any plans for the evening, hoping he could spend it with Mike, but now it looked like that wasn’t going to happen. He headed back to the office. He was shocked when he saw a light on in the bullpen. He headed over, and found the source of all of his anxiety bent over his desk, hard at work.

“What are you doing here?” he exclaimed.

Mike’s head shot up, and he blushed becomingly. “Uh, I was just finishing up the Joyful Toys contract.”

“That doesn’t need to get done today. For Christ’s sake, Mike, it’s Christmas Eve.”

“It’s fine. It needs to be done and …” Mike would not meet his gaze. “I didn’t have anywhere else I’d rather be.”

Harvey took a long look at his assistant. “Really?”

“Of course.” Mike bent back over his desk for a moment then looked up again, puzzled. “What are you doing here?” 

“Well, I was looking for you. I think we need to have a chat.”

Mike turned away from Harvey and continued to read the contract. Harvey stood there and watched Mike’s pen fly over the page. After a few long moments, Mike looked up.

“Look, I’m sorry about the other night. I didn’t mean—I had too much to drink. It won’t happen again.”

“You mean that you kissed me?” The tips of Mike’s ears turned red. “Are you promising that that won’t happen again?”

“I said I was sorry. What more do you want?”

“Maybe I want it to happen again.”

“Look, I mean…wait, what?” Mike forced his gaze up from his desk. He looked stunned.

Harvey pushed forward. “We need to have a serious chat about your future, Mike. You are amazingly bright, but you are never going to get ahead without a degree. I think you need to go back to school.”

Mike’s face fell. “So, you want me to quit?”

Harvey scoffed. “No, I don’t want you to quit. We can work it out. There are scholarships available. You can go back to school and –“

“I have to work. I have to be able to support my grandmother.”

“That’s already been taken care of.”

“What? How?”

“Your gift from Santa this year. I called in a favor with the Eldercare. She’s going to be covered by a grant, Mike,” Harvey looked at him, “Don’t you trust me?”

Mike could not find the words. “I…uh…”

“You are going to have to sign documentation declaring you will work for the legal department for 5 years after the completion of your degree. But that’s it.”

Harvey pulled out the paperwork and paced it in front of Mike. "I was going to wait until after the Christmas holidays to tell you this, but…”

“But what?”

Harvey grinned. “Well, I didn’t want to wait any more. Especially after that kiss.”

Mike blushed for about the fifth time that night. He opened his mouth to protest, but Harvey had pulled him up from his chair. 

“Christmas Eve,” Harvey muttered. “It’s close enough.” Then his lips descended on Mike’s once more. “I am going to assume that you will use your giant brain to accept my offer. Come the New Year, I will no longer be your boss. So let’s go.” He took Mike’s hand and pulled him from his chair and towards the door.

“Where are we going?”

Harvey’s mind scanned the options. His place was too far away. Mike’s place was even further. He turned to Mike and grinned. “I know just the spot.”

***

“The Reindeer Stables?” Mike asked breathlessly once they arrived.

“These will be deserted until Santa gets back. That gives us a day and a half, not that we will need it.” Harvey pulled Mike towards the end of the building, where a pile of soft hay and fresh looking mats were laying. Once there, he pulled Mike into another breathless kiss.

Mike groaned. “After this, we are going to be on the Naughty List for sure.”

Harvey leaned to kiss him again. “It’s okay. We’ll have all year to get off it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many, many apologies about the delay in getting this chapter up! I was totally distracted by other (and much more porny) Harvey/Mike plot bunny. If you enjoy Mike/Harvey and Alpha/Omega dynamics, please stay tuned for another fic coming soon!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the comment and kudos. This is my first foray into the Suits fandom, and I can say I will be here for a while! Thank you again!

**Author's Note:**

> *Hangs head in shame.* Yes, this is total crack, but I couldn't get it out of my head. There will be a few more chapters coming.
> 
> This is also unbeated. All mistakes are completely my own. If anyone would be interested in beta-ing the rest, please let me know. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
